


Meeting Kagami's Family

by KWilg



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWilg/pseuds/KWilg
Summary: In their third year of high school, Kagami Taiga's cousin takes part in a full year foreign exchange program.





	1. The Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic of any kind. I've always enjoyed writing, and my friends have liked it so I thought I'd try publishing something.
> 
> Please enjoy, my little future fanfic of Kagami's family.

They had been dating for a year now, and Kuroko was starting to get antsy about learning more about Kagami's family. It wasn't that Kagami was trying to hide anything, Kuroko knew that Kagami only had his dad and that his mother passed away from an illness when he was too young to really remember her. He also admitted that his dad's side of the family were always good to him, "warm and welcoming" he had said, but nothing more. So, when Kagami had asked Kuroko while getting changed for practice a few days after their second-year winter cup, which they got third place in, if Kuroko wanted to meet his female cousin, Kuroko didn't exactly know how to respond.

"Your cousin?"He asks looking a Kagami with his ever-blank face, yet his eyes were swimming in confusion.

"Yeah. We've always been in close contact and this is the third time she's mentioned wanting to study abroad in Japan for a year." Kagami says, and pauses to gage Kuroko's expression, and deems it alright to continue. "It sounds like they are getting the final kinks worked out, but she needs a place to stay, and asked if she could live with me during her time here."

"So, you already said 'yes'. The situation is more of, 'you're going to meet my cousin weather you are ready to or not'" Kuroko says, when Kagami pauses a second time. Kagami frowns at this statement, as they both closes their lockers and head down to the gym.

"You don't have to put it like that. But yeah, I guess you are right. Although I do think you two will get along pretty well. Yuzuki is always a very observant and thoughtful person. Though it has been five years since we've seen each other." Kuroko hums a little at this, pleased that Kagami is talking about someone in his family so fondly.

"So, when is she going to be coming?" Kuroko asks, letting the excitement of meeting one of Kagami's relative take over, though you would never know by looking at his face.

"She'll be arriving about three weeks before the start of our third year, and I know that she'll be in the same class as me for convenience." Kagami answers. He then picks up a ball that had strayed from the gym and give Kuroko a knowing look as they both get warmed up for practice.

 

* * *

 

The next time they talk about Kagami's cousin was during lunch on a Friday when they are eating in the cafeteria with the other second years, and a few of the first years that have come to really admire their seniors. Kagami's phone buzzes with a text, and the next thing you know is that he's bellowing in laughter, causing everyone at the table to flinch and look at him bewildered. He has to set down his phone he is laughing so hard. Kuroko picks it up to look at the sender and only slightly recognizes the name, but when he tries to read it he learns that even though he can read the English, he does not understand what it means, because all it says is "Maybe I should join too" with a winky face and a peace sign.

"Kagami what's so funny?" Furihata, the new team captain, asks, as he is trying to quiet Kagami down so to stop drawing so many people attention.

"My cousin," Is all that Kagami can squeak out.

"Your cousin?" Kawahara asks, just as confused as the rest, except Kuroko who is going through her and Kagami's text and only getting a fuzzy idea on to what they are talking about.

"Yeah, she is going to be staying with me while she does a yearlong exchange program here at Seirin. And while I was talking, pretty excitedly I might add, about basketball and all the strong opponents, she responded back with a maybe I should join text!" Kagami explains and starts to laugh again, Kuroko also smirks because of how much that sounded like something Kagami would say and the definite family relation that they share.

"There is going to be another Kagami?" Furihata asks, after having processed everything Kagami just said.

"Naw, she has a different family name. Her mother is my dad's older sister. And anyways my dad chose to take on my mother's family name when they married. So even if she did have the same family name as our grandparents it wouldn't have been Kagami," He explains. Kuroko looks up to him, as this is the first he’s heard it. After a few seconds he goes back to scrolling through their conversations, before he decides he kind of wants to see what she looks like.

"Kagami-kun, do you have a picture of her?" Kuroko asks while he hands Kagami back his phone. He looks through it with a serious look on his face before he chuckles and shows Kuroko a picture of three kids. On the right is obviously Kagami, with a girl who has eyes as blue as Kuroko's and hair as bright red as Akashi's sitting on his left shoulder, while a boy with hair that is a shade in between the other two's red hair, but with a little more of a brown look to it and light brown eyes holds the girl on his other shoulder. The girl does not look pleased as she grabs both of the boy's hair for dear life. But both Kagami and the other boy have huge smiles on their faces. They looked to be around second- or third-year middle school students.

The rest of the second years had made their way behind Kuroko to get a look. "Is that her?" Fukuda asks, while trying to stifle a laugh at little Kagami.

"Yeah. I'm on the right, and me and her older brother decided that it would be fun to lift up the nearly one-year younger girl onto our shoulders. When we let her down she kicked both of our shins extremely hard, I almost started to limp it hurt so bad." Kagami laughs as he looks at the picture with a softness in his eyes.

"How old were you guys?" A first year asks as he looks at it from behind Kuroko.

"Me and Zack, the other boy, were both fourteen, while Yuzuki, the girl, was thirteen. And she will be a third year with us when she comes in the spring." Everyone mumbles something to this. Kuroko just looks back at the picture and gets a little excited to finally meet someone from Kagami’s family.

 

* * *

 

Soon the day has come for Kagami's cousin to arrive in Japan. It is noon on the Sunday three weeks before the start of their third year, when Kagami messages Kuroko asking if he would like to join him in picking up his cousin from the airport. Kuroko hesitantly agrees, he doesn’t know if he should be there or not, but wants to meet the girl soon.

Late in the afternoon a taxi pulls up his house and Kuroko hops to meet Kagami.

"Hey, thanks for coming with, I really didn't want to be the only one to pick her up, and thought that since you spent a lot of time at my place you might as well come too." Kagami says sheepishly.

"Anything for you Kagami-kun. And I really wanted to meet her anyways," Kuroko says back, eyes glimmering with excitement, but otherwise face is as stoic as always.

Kagami chuckles when he notices this. "Yeah, but I also asked cause my dad is escorting her, and I thought is was a good opportunity for you two to meet." Kuroko almost stops breathing. He hadn't expected to meet Kagami's dad today, and felt that this was now a whole new level of intimidation. Someone their age he could handle, but someone who had much more power over Kagami was another.

"I plan to introduce you as a friend to him for now, as to not give him too much of a heart attack, but he's a pretty laid-back guy when it comes people's sexuality. Seriously he even admits to being bi, but that's beside the point." Kagami continues as he tries to calm Kuroko's nerves after he felt him tense. Although it did help a little, Kuroko was still nervous. He had this one chance to really impress Kagami's dad, while the whole year to impress his cousin. How was he not going to be nervous?

They arrive at the airport a couple minutes after the plan had landed. Kagami pay the taxi driver and head inside, Kuroko following close behind.

"Kagami-kun, how are we going to get home without the taxi?" Kuroko asks, still a nervous wreck on the inside.

"My dad has work in Japan for a few days and will be driving to the location so he rented a car. He said he was going to take us out for dinner before taking us home. Are your parents okay with that?" He answers, before realizing he never gave Kuroko the plan for the day. Kuroko just nods, as he had told his parents he was going to eat at Kagami's, considering the time that they were picking up his cousin. At least he had time to make a good impression on Kagami’s father.

They have to wait about fifteen minutes before Kuroko spots a man with reddish hair, that resembles Kagami. Kagami also seems to spot him, and waves him down. As they approach Kuroko wonders if Kagami would look like him when he gets older, but one thing that catch Kuroko's attention most is the fact that this man is only about 175 cm (5' 9"). Kuroko is so distracted by Kagami’s father that he doesn’t notice the girl following behind.


	2. Getting Adjusted Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's cousin is finally here. What happens in the few weeks before she starts classes?
> 
> This is only Part 1 of about 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that everything said in English is going to italicized, while Japanese is basic.

Kagami might as well be just as freaked out and nervous as he believes Kuroko is, and it's not that his dad is strict in any way, no he was one of the most accepting people Kagami knows, but just the thought of having his boyfriend meet his father was nerve wracking. And he already knew that his cousin knows their relationship, heck he had even asked for her advice on more than a couple occasions. So, when he introduced Kuroko as his close friend and teammate, he gave his cousin a pointed look signifying for her not to breath a word. And she didn't, but gave a knowing smile, and was definitely going to tease him later.

Dinner goes by smoothly, for the fact that all Kagami wants to do is hold hands with his boyfriend like they do while walking home. Or hug him, or even kiss him, but has to refrain from it. Once home, after having dropped Kuroko off back home, Kagami helps Yuzuki, his cousin, get her stuff situated in the extra bedroom. His dad says his goodbyes and goes to the hotel where he's rented a room for the night. 

Kagami's lounging on the couch watching basketball when he hears a 'shit' come from the other bedroom. He looks down the hallway and is about ask what wrong when Yuzuki come out, looking mellowly annoyed.

"Do you think I could use your shampoo and conditioner until I go out and buy some?" She asks, in her mid-ranged voice that is generally pleasing to the ears. She looks at Kagami in irritation, that Kagami can tell is geared more at herself than him.

"Sure, I don't see why not," He answer and gets a irritated "Thanks" back. He doesn't really understand why she is so upset about forgetting to bring some shampoo and conditioner, and he is most definitely not going to ask.

He knows that he told Kuroko that she is an observant and thoughtful person, and she is, but he honestly thinks that she is scarier than Riko on almost any occasion, except in the kitchen because she is just as good if not better than Kagami, after all Yuzuki's mom was the one who taught Kagami most of the recipes he knows.

A couple hours later Kagami is thinking that maybe it is about time to get ready to go to bed, when Yuzuki finally comes out of her bedroom after her shower. She is wearing a loose tank-top with no bra, and shorts that if she bent over would reveal her butt cheeks. But Kagami had gotten used to seeing stuff like that, thanks to Alex, but honestly is was better than with Alex.

She walks around the back of the couch and rests her chin on Kagami's, letting her slightly damp shoulder length hair hit his neck. " _Whatcha watchin_ " She asks in English.

"What does it look like," He answers back in Japanese. Yuzuki frowns and withdraws her head.

"I know, but I thought I could use that to start a conversation," She remarks back also in Japanese. Kagami still cannot get over the fact that she has no accent whatsoever. Unlike his English which does.

Yuzuki is at the fridge looking either for food to snack on or something to drink. "Do you actually live here? There is like nothing in the fridge." She complains as she comes back with two sports drinks and hands one to Kagami, who graciously accepts, and sits down on the other side of the couch. "I'll have to go shopping tomorrow... But wait, my money won't be transferred over for another couple of days. Ugh."

Kagami watches as she throws her head back in frustration. "Practice ends at around five thirty, I can go shopping with you, but you have to meet me at the front gates of the school. Is that okay?" He says before he even knows what he's doing. She lifts up her head to look at him, pure joy on her face. 

" _OMG_ , Thanks Taiga!" She says and gives him a quick hug before sitting back and watching basketball with him. Kagami decides that he can wait to go to bed for a little while. And they spend the rest of the night catching up on what they have been up to for the past five years. Kagami had forgotten how expressive Yuzuki is when she talks, especially about music.

 

* * *

 

Practice goes by like any other, except lonelier now that the third years have retired. Though Kagami is thankful that Riko is going to still coach them in the following years. Seems that she found a way to become the official coach and is going to get paid for it, she is as good as ever at getting what she wants.

He walks to the front gate with Kuroko and the rest of the second years, he spots Yuzuki pretty quick. Granted she is the only one there, but still. The others are quick to notice her as well, but say nothing because they want to know who the pretty girl is waiting for.

"Oi, Yuzuki," Kagami calls without much thought. Yuzuki lift her head that was staring at her phone, and give Kagami a bright smile. The same smile she gave when she meet Kuroko, which the ladder had said looked like Kagami's.

" _Hey_ , Taiga," She says when they get to her. "Hi, Kuroko," She bows slightly in his direction.

"Hello, Gorro-san," Kuroko answers, bowing slightly back, and giving her a soft smile before turning to give Kagami and questioning look. Yuzuki had gotten used to being called by her last name after last night, where Kuroko insisted that he call her that, but it didn't escape Kagami's eye when she slightly grimaced today.

Kagami turns to Kuroko and notice the look he is giving him. Kagami smiles slightly. "I told her that I'd take she shopping since she claims that the fridge is empty and her money from America as not been transferred over yet. Also, because I can't just let her get lost trying to figure out how Japan works,"

Kuroko just nods in acceptance and looks at the other three who are whispering among themselves. Kagami follows his gaze and just smirks. "Hey, you know you can just ask. She is pretty open about stuff," He says getting the gist of their whispers, as he gabs a thumb at her. Yuzuki doesn't really know what going on but just leans forward and waves, giving a polite smile.

"But shouldn't you be on your way before the stores close, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko puts in. 

"Ah, yeah I guess you're right," Kagami says scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Should we go then?" He turns to ask Yuzuki. She nods her head and answers back with a sure, before he turns back to the others. "Maybe we could get together this weekend, if you are all alright with that?"

"S-s-s-sure!" Furihata says, not quite sure how to act around the female in front of him. The other two nod the heads in response.

"That sounds nice, Kagami-kun," Kuroko answers, nodding his head as well. Kagami nods in affirmation and waves off to them as Yuzuki and him walk in the direction of the supermarket.

 

* * *

 

They are walking home with quite a few bags of groceries. Each of them are caring about four or five bags, and Kagami swears he has never been asked more about his food choices in his life. But all's well that ends well, he thinks as he hears Yuzuki humming happily with her hands full, granted one of the bags she carries is filled to the brim with snacks and Kagami secretly wonders how long those are going to last her. While another has some hygiene products for the girl. 

"So, what should we eat for dinner. It's a bit late to make something that will fill both of us up," Yuzuki chimes as they walk. Kagami looks down at her, and mumbles an agreement. 

"Hmm... Wanna eat at Maji Burger?" He asks after spotting it, and secretly hope Kuroko is there as with his vanilla shake.

Yuzuki looks at the sign, and just shrugs. "Sure." Kagami knows that she's not the biggest fan of greasy fast-food, but figured she might just be hungry and not too picky.

When they walk in Yuzuki tells Kagami what she wants and goes to find a seat with all their bags, while Kagami orders. When he gets their food, he walks over to find her chatting with Kuroko, a pleasant smile on both their faces.

"It's nice to see you here, Tetsuya," Kagami says, saying Kuroko's first name on purpose. Kuroko turns back to give Kagami a displeased look. And he hears Yuzuki try to stifle a laugh.

"I told you not to call me that out in public, Kagami-kun," Kuroko retorts putting emphases on Kagami-kun. Kagami just smirks and sits down next to his boyfriend. And even though Yuzuki is laughing, she quickly reaches over and grabs her burger, fries and shake. Kuroko seems to take notice of the shake.

"Ah, ice cream is simply the best," Yuzuki says after taking a big sip. And Kagami deems that she would have been fine with any place that had warm food and ice cream. She finally catches Kuroko staring at her milk shake. "Want some?" 

Kuroko shakes his head no. "I was just curious of what flavor was your favorite?"

"Vanilla," Yuzuki answers without missing a beat, and a matter of factually. "But I'm open to all kinds of extras, but the ice cream itself has to be vanilla, or white."

"I agree. Vanilla is the best," Kuroko nods happily. Well looks like they found something in common. Kagami thinks as his cousin goes on about the different flavors of ice cream she has tried. And Kagami takes note of the fact that their colors are in fact all white, and of the ones she seems to be the most enthusiastic about, as he gobbles down his pile of burgers.

 


	3. Getting Adjusted part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuki in a CD/record store. Some KagaKuro alone time.

Kuroko didn't know how to react when Yuzuki, the girl who resembled Kagami more than the man realizes, asked if he'd like to join her on a little exploring of the area with her and Kagami after practice on the first Thursday she was in Japan. And the Kagami bright and wide smile she pulled made it even harder to say no. So, he just nods in agreement. In her joyous state she linked arms with Kuroko and started to pull him off. Kagami chuckles from behind, as he had once been the one being dragged by his sometimes over energetic cousin.

"I seriously can't wait to see what kind of stores are around here! You know Taiga hasn't taken me out anywhere since Monday right. And I don't wanna just go to the store by myself. Hey do you know any good places to go?" She finally stops and looks straight at Kuroko without having to look down or up at him. That was one thing that surprised him a little when they first meet. The fact that Yuzuki was actually shorter than he had anticipated, but not that she was short, heck she was only about two centimeters shorter than him.

"I only ever really visit bookstores and basketball related store," Kuroko admits, barely flinching at the fact that her face was close enough to kiss, if he ever thought about it. But thanks to Kagami's warning that she might be overly friendly for a Japanese person, he knew that she didn't mean much by it.

"Oh, well to be honest I'm not much of a reader, and Taiga would have taken me to sports stores if I had asked," She says looking down a little depressed and releasing Kuroko's arm. "But just walking around doesn't hurt does it? And if a place catches my eye, I am so going in." Kuroko nods in agreement. He notes that even though she has mood fluctuations, most are figmented and not her true emotion.

"Baaaaka," Kagami starts

"You're the baka," Yuzuki retorts.

"I don't only go to basketball related stores. I do go to everyday stores. Like the CD and record store a few blocks from here." Kagami finishes. Yuzuki's head flips around to look at Kagami, eyes in total starts. Kuroko didn't know she could get any happier. Not until they step foot into the store and Yuzuki runs to look at all the albums.

"I didn't know Kagami-kun frequented this kind of store," Kuroko states from next to Kagami who is looking at the heavy metal and alternative rock music.

"Not really. But every so often, especially if I know one of the bands I listen to has a new CD out, I'll come," He answers not looking away from the disc he's looking at. "But Yuzuki grew up in a music family. It's practically a part of her, so these kinds of places really get her excited. Also, if you see something you want, I'll get it."

Kuroko looks up at him bewildered "I wouldn't ask so much from you Kagami-kun," He says looking away from Kagami to straight in front of them.

Kagami chuckles. "What's one more compared to the six to ten Yuzuki is gonna want." He says, pointing his chin at Yuzuki who already has a pile going. Kuroko just nods to this and heads to a different section of the store to look at some albums of artist that he likes.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko had never realized that there where so many genres of music, or at least the sub genres, that is until Yuzuki places the eight new CD's that she bought on the table in Maji Burger explaining them. She has stuff from classical to jazz to alternative to pop and everything in between, all laid out.

" _...And That is why I listen to all types of music. Ya know?_ " Yuzuki finishes her rant. Having slipped into English close to the beginning. So, Kuroko just looks at her like he understands, and he kind of did, but the use of music terms that he's sure even in Japanese he wouldn't fully understand, so he gave up trying.

"Yuzuki, you turned to English around the time you started talking about keys," Kagami mentions, shoving his seventh burger in his mouth. Yuzuki just turn to him and pouts.

"And you barely understood what I said either did you," She retorts.

"Naw, I did. I am still a Frances after all," He answers. Yuzuki stares at him for a second processing what her cousin just said, and then gives a small chuckle. This statement causes Kuroko to look at his boyfriend over his milkshake with a questioning look, which Yuzuki notices.

"Frances was my mom and his dad's family name back in the day." She explains. Kuroko gives a small nod as he remembers that Kagami had said that his father did take on his mother's family name. But now he's curious on to why that has anything to do with music.

"I understand; however, I cannot see the connection between the family name and music knowledge," He states. Yuzuki gives Kagami a knowing look and gets up to leave.

"Well, I best get home and find a way to counteract all this fattening food. Taiga if you need me I'll probably be on a run around the neighborhood. You have a bit of explaining to do to _your boy_ and I don't want to be the one talking, so  _Bye Bye_ ," Yuzuki says before walking away with her trash. 

Once she's out the door Kuroko slump into the chair a little, he hadn't realized that he was tensed. He guesses that he was tense because he didn't know how much of their relationship she knew about, and definitely didn't want to give her any clues if she didn't know much. He looks back to Kagami who seems to be thinking of how to explain things to Kuroko. And Kuroko could swear he sees smoke coming out of the taller boy's ears.

"Kagami-kun, please don't think so hard, you are going to overheat. Why don't we just walk home. Maybe stop by the court." He says in an attempt to relax his oversized boyfriend. Kagami smiles and agrees.

They are in their third round of one-on-one when Kagami finally brings is up.

"You know how I said Yuzuki comes from a music family?" He asks. Kuroko nods. "Well, the better statement should be that WE come from a music family." Kuroko just looks at him. 

"Kagami-kun, that makes no sense. Didn't you say your father was a consultant for American companies?" Kuroko asks

"Yeah, and he is. But he also knows a lot about music, and honestly, I'm pretty sure everyone in the family knows how to play at least one instrument. Myself included." Kuroko now has to stop and look at the red-haired brute, not believing that this giant idiot could play an instrument. "I do, I swear!" Kagami cries back taking the hint from Kuroko's expressive eyes. "I play the guitar, and it's nothing impressive."

Kuroko tilts his head as he tries to imagine Kagami playing. "Kagami-kun, I cannot imagine that at all." He finally says. Kagami huffs a sigh of distress.

"I'll show you some time, though it has been a long while, and I'd have to barrow Yuzuki's. Plus, I pale in comparison to her, she's like a fucking saint with music in general." Kagami claims. Kuroko smiles, because he can't wait to see his boyfriend do something besides basketball and cooking.

Kagami checks the time on his phone as he digs for his wallet to get them something to drink. "Damn, look at the time. We should probably head home soon," He says disappointingly.

"I guess so." Kuroko answers and looks down a little disappointed as well. As he is getting his stuff packed up, he doesn't take notice of the big arms that approach him, at least not until they are wrapped around him and are lifting him off the ground. Once he is set down, he is on the grass being hugged by Kagami.

"But first I want to recharge my Kuroko battery," Kagami mumbles into Kuroko's neck. Kuroko's checks flush, how fucking charming can this big idiot be. But despite the embarrassing statement, Kuroko has to admit he agrees, and so just leans back into Kagami's chest. In the cool spring night Kagami's body heat was quite relaxing, as it engulfs Kuroko. And as much as the he wants to ask Kagami if he could go over to his place for the night, the thought of his cousin being there stops him. So, he decides to just reach up and run his fingers through Kagami's hair and the other boy rests his forehead on Kuroko's shoulder.

They stay this way for about ten minutes before Kuroko deems its time to go. "Kagami-kun, we should really get going now."

Kagami shakes his head. "You shouldn't call me that while it's just the two of us like this." He says bring his face up to pout extremely close to Kuroko's face. 

"Fine. Taiga-kun, we should really get going," Kuroko says, avoiding all eye contact. Kagami smiles and give Kuroko a good kiss on the lips. It wasn't anything to deep, but still held lots of feeling, that leaves Kuroko blushing for the rest of his commute home, with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I finally was able to throw in some fluff! :D But don't worry, once KagaKuro 'tell' Yuzuki that they are dating I should be able to put more in. Cross my figures that I can do it subtly, cause I am in no way subtle about my love for fluffy romance.


	4. Getting Adjusted Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata and the gang get to meet Yuzuki.

Today is not his day. His hair was a mess and he couldn't find something to wear. His older brother had asked him many times if it was a date, which in turn freaked Furihata out even more. But it was not. Kawahara and Fukuda were going to be there on top of Kagami and Kuroko. Yet why wouldn't he be nervous, from what he saw about a week ago, she was gorgeous and looked oh so sweet.

"I'm going, I should be home in time for supper!" He calls as he's about to leave.

"Have fun on your date, Kouki," His brother says as he leans on the door frame to the living room.

Furihata frowns. "It is a get together to meet Kagami's cousin who is from America," He promptly says and slams the front door. He has had enough of his brothers teasing for the day.

 

* * *

 

Furihata meets Fukuda and Kawahara at the station near the Maji Burger where they intend to meet.

"So, is anyone else like really nervous?" Kawahara asks. The other two nod in agreement.

"I actually question if she's related to Kise Ryouta instead of Kagami," Fukuda admits.

"I think the red hair is enough of a resemblance for me," Furihata says back. They walk for a few more minutes discussing the fact that the girl they were meeting looked like a model that evening they saw her.

They are the first ones to get there and it honestly makes Furihata sigh in relief. They get some food and take a seat at a table big enough for all of them sit at.

"Guy's I'm like really nervous. I mean what if she's just as brutish as Kagami," Furihata says.

"Yeah, but you are the captain now, so better suck it up." Fukuda remarks.

"Yep, you get to control our overpowered ace." Kawahara chimes in.

"Not to mention all the second and first years," Kuroko adds as he appears out of nowhere, causing all three young men to shriek like little girls.

"K-ku-Kuroko-san, when did you get there?!" Furihata stammers looking at the bluenette next to him.

"I walked in shortly after you guys... So, I guess from the beginning," He contemplates. Kuroko just looks at each boy with his expressionless face as he sips from his milkshake. "Also, I don't think you have much to worry about. She's pretty easy going."

All three boys look relatively revealed. "So, anything you feel like mentioning before she shows up?" Furihata asks, hoping for some incite.

Kuroko ponders for a second. "Well Kagami-kun had told me that she's an observant and thoughtful person, although I have not been able to tell that yet. However, I do know that in relative personality they are similar, but she has better control over emotions and is considerably much smarter than Kagami-kun."

"Well I guess that good?" Kawahara says, not sure of how to take the information he just got.

"Gorro-san is also very friendly and open, on top of being a pretty expressive person. And every time I have been with her she has been in a pleasant mood." Kuroko adds before they spot Yuzuki walk in and slam the door on Kagami's face. He had said every time HE had been with her. Yuzuki walks up and seems to order for the both of them while Kagami walks over rubbing his face.

"Kuroko, I thought you said that she was always in a pleasant mood?" Furihata whispers to the boy.

"I didn't say she always was, just that she tended to be in the few meeting I have had with her." Kuroko answers, he then turns to Kagami as the man sits down. "Kagami-kun has no grace with women I see," He teases.

"Yeah, yeah. I knew I shouldn't have brought up the subject when she was so clearly avoiding it, but I was curious." Kagami admits. The other four are left bewildered by the fact that his headstrong sports idiot could actually admit he did something wrong.

"You owe me a race on a later date," Yuzuki says as she sets down their food. "If you win, I'll tell you why I quite participating in official sports altogether." Yuzuki takes one burger and a blizzard from the tray. She then turns to everyone and gives them a semi-forced smile. "Hi, I'm Gorro Yuzuki, it's nice to meet you guys."

"Fu-fu-Furihata K-Kouki. I-I-I'm the c-captain of S-s-Seirin's basketball club." Furihata bows. Scared because she was clearly angry just a few minutes ago, and doesn't want to do anything to set her off. 

"It's nice to finally meet the captain, Furihata," Yuzuki give him an even bigger smile. Furihata smiles back a little, wondering that whatever made her angry was probably the red-haired brute sitting across from her.

 

* * *

 

Lunch had gone by smoothly, aside from the occasional snide comments at Kagami from Yuzuki. And with an even number of people they were able to play three-on-three basketball. Furihata found this quite fun as it was Furihata, Kawahara, and Yuzuki on one team and Kagami, Kuroko, and Fukuda on another. The teams had changed multiple times with the different games, and each one had a different outcome. 

"Looks like we've killed Kuroko for the day." Kawahara says as he helps Fukuda pick the smaller male up and set him on the bench. All of them, except for Kagami, had quickly learned that Yuzuki was good at sports. They felt that she causes just as much of a problem as Kuroko because of her small build as a female, and her seeming ability to outrun even Kagami. And All of them had to admit they were now curious as to what she meant when she said that she wasn't doing sports anymore.

Yuzuki is over by their stuff drinking some water that she had brought. "So, Taiga are you up for a race now, since we are out and all?" She asks. The three regular hair colored boys all wondered how she could not be even moderately out of breath. Kagami just looks at her like she's challenged the wrong person.

 

* * *

 

Turns out that Kagami was the one who challenged the wrong person. They did a race around the block and they were pretty neck and neck until Yuzuki kicked it into overdrive and won by three seconds. Furihata also learned that she was in fact worn out but was just very good at hiding it, as she was hunched over for a good two minutes after the race.

"Damn, I can't believe you won," Kagami huffs from his place on the ground. Yuzuki takes a deep breath then straightens up and give Kagami a big smile.

"I thought you knew that I've been running since I learned to walk, and been competitive since before middle school. You can't easily outrun one of America's fastest teens you know." She answers. "And an answer to your question from earlier. I knew I was never going to do sports in college or professionals. And the only sports I did in high school were soccer and cross country. I still run around 5K every day, so I'm not physically deprived. Plus, I can't really be in multiple sports here cause the clubs practice year-round and not just during the sports season. And anyways I still have my music and dance to do." Yuzuki sits down next to Kagami's hips. 

"That's kind of sad. You are such a good athlete," Furihata says before he thinks. "No, sorry. Forget I said anything." He waves his hands in front of his face, ashamed that he ruined the peaceful moment.

Yuzuki just smiles up at him. "I may be a good athlete, but I believe that I am a much better singer." She responds and then starts to sing a song in English. 

It is a slow song with a pretty sound, and Yuzuki's voice is calm and soothing. She has her eyes closed and a pleasant smile playing on her lips as she sings. She only sings about half of it before she stops, having found that she proved her point thoroughly. 

Kagami sits up and asks her a question that throws the rest off. "Did you write that?"

"Yeah, I wrote in eighth grade. It was one of the first songs that my friends wrote instrument parts to. You know, the friends that I was forced into a band with freshman year." She says sheepishly.

"Wait you wrote that!" Fukuda asks bewildered. Speaking for everyone in the area.

Yuzuki just give him a confidant and happy smile. She gets up and walks over to collect her stuff. "It is about time that we all head home. I'm not letting Taiga talk me into eating out for dinner too. Course he's not going to complain when I say I'm gonna make my mom's tater tot casserole," She says and waves goodbye before heading on out. Kagami jolts up and sprints after her, leaving the rest to wonder what sort of food she is making.

 

* * *

 

When Furihata gets home he smells his mother's curry almost ready to eat. "I'm home!"

"So how was my little brothers date!" the older Furihata sibling teases.

"The SIX of us ate at Maji Burger before going to play three-on-three. And the girl was actually quite nice. I can't wait to go to school with her this spring." He answers back. And the rest of the night is a constant battle about how it was in fact not a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who do not know what tater tot casserole is. It is a meal that my family has on a regular basis, and is a family favorite. There are many recipes but the one Yuzuki uses is the same one I use. Basically it is a mixture/layers of ground beef, corn, green beans, and creme of mushroom soup, all topped with tater tots, then baked.
> 
> And it may be best now to warn that Yuzuki has a lot of my culture from living in the Midwest of the US, and she is from Iowa. If any of you know the environment and culture of the Midwest you will notice some things that scream "I was raised along side corn fields".


	5. Getting Adjusted Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KagaKuro finally tell Yuzuki, with the help of Aomine and Kise.

It was now the Wednesday before classes start, and Kuroko has been avoiding going to Kagami's house since Yuzuki arrive. He is scared that she will catch them and disapprove. Now Kagami has reassured Kuroko that everything was fine, but the blue haired boy was still not sure. They have not really told his own parents of their relationship, though Kuroko assumes they already know. Kuroko knows that he can't keep turning down offers to go over to Kagami's house, but can't quite seem to bring himself to say yes. Kuroko needs advice, and he calls the only people he can think of to help.

 

* * *

 

Aomine wakes up to a message from his former shadow, asking to meet him at the court in a park near his house. Now this piqued his interest, Tetsu never called him out unless the boy desperately needed something. Aomine agrees to the arrangement and goes back to sleep and hopes to wake up in time for the meeting the next day.

 

* * *

 

Aomine almost turns around and abandons the whole meeting when he spots a head of fluffy yellow hair, but refrains when he remembers that Tetsu wanted to see him.

"Yo," He says as he walks onto the court.

"Aominecchi!" The bubbly yellow head says excitedly as he goes to try and hug the taller tan brute. Aomine just side steps him, giving an annoyed sigh. "Aominecchi" The boy wines.

"So Tetsu, what did you want?" Aomine asks completely ignoring the blonde.

"Aomine-kun, thanks for coming. Why don't we play some ball before anything else?" The shorter boy answers holding up a basketball. 

They play a two-on-one, Aomine being on his own team. They play about three short games before Tetsu starts to talk.

"So two weeks ago Kagami-kun's female cousin started to live with him, and I don't want to scare her by being there all the time. Kagami-kun keeps telling me that it is alright and that she will accept our relationship, but I still don't know. I wanted you guys' opinion on the matter." Tetsu finally says.

"Huh? You called me, ME, out to ask for relationship advice?!" Aomine asks bewildered. Tetsu just nods.

"Aww, Kurokocchi, I feel so honored that you asked me!" Kise says, suffocating Tetsu to his chest for a few seconds before the smaller boy wiggles out.

"Kise-kun I am being serious." Tetsu says, and looks at Kise blankly.

"Tetsu," Aomine sighs. "I can understand this blubbering blonde, but why me? I have no knowledge of romantic relationships."

"Because Aomine-kun, I want your opinion as my first and previous partner." Tetsu says in a way that Aomine can't dismiss.

Kise's eyes go wide. "Wait! Aominecchi and Kurokocchi were dating!?!"

"Ah, yeah, back in middle school. It was nothing serious." Aomine comments nonchalantly, twisting his pinkie in his ear then pulls it out.

"We broke up when Aomine started to skip practice. And it was only for a couple months, neither of us really knew what we were doing," Tetsu adds as he picks up the basketball. Kise just nods his head dumbly.

Aomine turns to Tetsu. "So, what exactly is your problem anyways," Aomine says sounding more annoyed than he intended.

"Well, I don't know how to act around Kagami-kun's cousin. And it is causing strain on our relationship because she is always with him. I just don't really know what to do," Tetsu admits as he looks down at the ball in his hands.

"HHHmmmm, that's a tough one. Does she know that you and Kagamicchi are dating?" Kise asks, having taken on a serious face as an attempt to help.

Tetsu shakes his head. "I do not believe so. But Kagami-kun keeps saying that everything will be fine. But I just don't know, she is a nice girl and all, just I feel like she would judge."

"Well, I see two options," Aomine starts. Tetsu and Kise both look at him. "One, you tell the girl and get it over with. Or two, you plan more dates just the two of you," Tetsu looks back down and starts to really contemplate his choices. 

Kise walks over to Aomine and swings his arm around his neck and pulls Aomine closer to whisper. "Aominecchi, it is not that easy. This situation is delicate, she may be prejudice and cause an even bigger rift between Kuorkocchi and Kagamicchi."

"Why don't we just force them to talk about it," Aomine responds, giving Kise a mischievous smile. Kise removes his arm from Aomine.

"Aominecchi I want no part in this crazy scheme you have thought up," He says as he starts to move away. But Aomine is quick to grab the blonde by the wrist, grabs Tetsu's phone and sets the trap.

 

* * *

 

10 minutes after sending a pic of him and Kise seemingly kidnapping Tetsu to his boyfriend Kagami, say something like 'If you ever want him back come fight me in a one-on-one at ---- Park', he sees a raging Kagami running down the street. All Aomine does is smirk as Kagami grabs him by the collar and nearly punches him. Thankfully for Aomine, Kagami spots Tetsu sitting on the bench completely unharmed and comfortable.

"Aomine you bastard!" Kagami shouts, as he lowers his hand, choosing to assault the dark blue haired man with words instead of fists.

"What can I say, I like to get a rouse out of ya. Now are we going to play or not." Aomine says back. Kagami release his shirt and grabs the basketball from its place at Aomine's side.

"Why did I have to get involved in this," Kise wines from his spot next to Tetsu.

"I was not expecting to see Kagami-kun today," Tetsu says completely ignoring Kise's cries. Kise just looks at the boy and mouths 'oh' as he catches the hint.

"You turned down going out with Kagamicchi today, didn't you?" He asks looking straight at Tetsu. The shorter boy ducks his head in shame, that is all the answer Kise needs. "And how many times have you turned him down in the last few weeks since his cousin came?" 

"Eight," Tetsu says quietly. Kise just blinks.

"Eight?" He asks as he tries to process this. Tetsu just nods, not meeting his eyes. "EIGHT TIMES!" Kise shouts finally getting it. "You turned your boyfriend down eight times because you are self-conscious around his family?!" This catches Aomine's and Kagami's attention for a brief second before going back at their match.

"You know that man is an idiot, right? It takes him ten times before he realizes something is wrong." A female voice says from beside Tetsu. Both men whip their heads up to meet her. He eyebrow is raise and she has her hand on the hip that most her weight is on.

"Gorro-san? What are you doing here?" Tetsu asks, being the first to recover. She holds up a phone and wallet in one hand.

"The big idiot forgot these the second he got that text and ran out the door like a spooked horse, or a raging tiger... maybe both," She answers. Kagami was the first of the two playing basketball to spot her. He abandons the game to go talk to her.

"Thanks," He says as he takes his phone, and wallet from her hand. And then has his keys shoved into his chest at an unspoken speed.

"You are completely welcome." She answers with a deadly smile.

Aomine has noticed her and starts to analyze her body. Hips: good. Butt: very nice. Waist: moderate. Face: something he'd want thousands of pictures of. Shoulders: average, and definitely an athlete. Arms: muscular with fat on if? Legs: very much toned and muscular. Boobs: He'd like bigger. But just to make sure of their size Aomine decides to try to crop a feel. He sneaks up behind her. He doesn't hear Kagami saying 'That's a bad idea man', before he feels soft squishy breast in his hands, and then just as quickly his face is in the ground, and he is in pain.

"Aominecchi!" Kise shouts, not sure if he is scolding the brute or worried about him. Tetsu is just sitting still face showing clear confusion and bewilderment. Kagami is shaking his head and offering to help Ahomine up. Yuzuki is crossing her arms over her boobs defensively and look about ready to punch anyone who approach, or throw them, whichever is more convenient.

"God, can't either of you control your boyfriends?" She asks looking straight at Kise and Tetsu. 

"Huh? Boyfriend?" Kise asks confused. Yuzuki nods and points and the man holding his face in pain. Kise blushes. "No, oh, no no no no NO! I am not dating Aominecchi, I can't after all. I belong to everyone." He says the last part flamboyantly, which earns him a scowl from everyone, who in turn just ignore him.

"Why would you assume that Aomine-kun and Kise-kun were dating?" Tetsu has to ask. Yuzuki finally drops her arms.

"Well because you and Taiga are dating, so I just thought they were as well," She says, shrugging it off.

"You knew?" Tetsu asks completely bewildered. Yuzuki tilts her head not understanding the question. "You knew that Kagami-kun and I are dating?" He clarifies.

Yuzuki laughs. "Kuroko, I'm Taiga's relationship counselor, have been for the past ten years. And trust me it is a hard task, trying to decipher if he just really respects someone or if he has fallen so hard he could never get back up," She says, looking at Tetsu during the last part. Kagami is now trying to hide his embarrassment for the fact that he relies on his cousin to help him sort out his feelings. Aomine is now playfully gabbing Kagami in the side, sneering in laughter. Kise is now sulking in a corner because everyone is ignoring him,

"So, how much do you know?" Tetsu asks. 

"Basically everything. This I love hearing about, and things I never needed to know." Yuzuki answers. Now looking up to the sky to avoid eye contact for the implication of what Kagami has told her. Getting the hint Tetsu turns bright red, the gets up and gabs Kagami right in the stomach for telling her such things.

All in all, the rest of the day passes by uneventfully for the group. Aomine feels a little triumphant in having help Tetsu with his problem.

 

* * *

 

He wants to die. He wants to crawl into a hole, a big deep hole, and die. Kuroko hides his face while Yuzuki snaps a pic of him and Kagami cuddling on the couch. And something that pisses him off is that Kagami keeps his old on him and is just laughing. 

Yuzuki hums happily as she gets three plates out and then puts something on each, that something being cheesecake she had made earlier that day Kuroko would later learn. She brings two out to the coffee table then takes one for herself back to her room. Kuroko is about to sigh in relief, when she turns around at the hallway entrance.

"Do whatever the hell you want. But if you're going to do it, do it in your own god damn bedroom. Got it?" She gives Kagami a pointed look. He chuckles face red, and waves his hand saying 'Yeah, yeah'.

"What did she mean?" Kuroko asks once she is gone.

"She meant, that if we want to get hot and frisky to not do it in the area's of the house that we share." Kagami teasingly whispers. Seemingly satisfied with Kuroko's reddening face, he grabs both plates and offer Kuroko one. "But first let's enjoy this, I think she said it was Caramel and Vanilla bean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^~^) :D Yuzuki knew all along! HEHE. And if you are wondering, she wanted a pic to send to her best friend/sister back home.


	6. Getting Adjusted Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuki gets her school uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, almost time for school to start. And thankful as of right now 'Getting Adjusted' is the longest part/arc of the series.

Kagami can never understand how his cousin can be so overflowing with joy. The first time he asked her how she could be so happy to do such a mundane simple thing was when they were on their way to meet Furihata and the others. She answered "The same reason you feel elated when you meet a new and powerful opponent. In a sense Japan is like that to me, and once I challenge it I'll calm down, but every time I revisit I'll get a sense of joy and excitement." He has never been able to figure out how this girl can explain things in such a way that even his basketball filled head can understand.

Today is the Sunday before classes start, and Kagami and Yuzuki are on their way to pick up Yuzuki's school uniform and Kagami's adjusted uniform, then meet Kuroko and Furihata for lunch at a traditional Japanese restaurant, per Yuzuki's request.

When they get their uniform's they are asked to try them on to make sure they fit. Kagami's fits just like he knew it would. Yuzuki comes out with a scowl.

"Ma'am is it not fitting right?" The attending person asks.

Yuzuki smiles at them. "No, everything fits wonderfully. But I've never been a fan of skirts or tall socks. Do you know if I could wear tights or leggings under instead?"

The attendant ponders for a minute. "It all depends on the school. You would have to address the rules and regulations for that." Yuzuki thanks him and says she will take the uniform as is.

"So, you can wear frilly dresses, but not skirts?" Kagami mocks as they walk to the restaurant.

"I always wear spandex underneath, and I don't like skirts because they never look good on me unlike dresses and pants." Yuzuki pouts. "Also, I don't like tall socks, they just feel weird. I'd much rather wear leggings."

"Go ahead and try it on the first day, but I have not seen a girl be able to do that, or one even attempt to do that." Kagami shrugs.

"Well yeah, cause its part of the culture so they don't really think much of it, but I know that covering our legs is something that is done because girls are not allowed to shave their legs. But I am going to anyways, the again I've always contemplated waxing instead. Haven't gotten around to doing it, but have definitely thought about it."

"And I need to know this, why?" Kagami asks as he opens to door to the restaurant.

"Geez, you could be a little more supportive.  _Wow! OMG! Awesome! So cool!_ " Yuzuki starts to pout but then walks in and is taken over by awestruck joy. Kagami just rolls his eyes. He then proceeds to scan the room for the rest of their party. Kagami has to practically drag Yuzuki to the table and sit her down, as she is so preoccupied with taking in the whole area. She then proceeds to examine the table which has space under for their legs. 

"Gorro-s..." Furihata starts then gets the death glare from Yuzuki. "Yuzuki-san, you really look like a foreigner when you do that. And it is kind of embarrassing."

Yuzuki looks down sheepishly and stops being over the top, while still observing the place.

"So Kagami-san told us that you got to see you uniform for the first time? What did you think of it?" Furihata asks trying to start a conversation.

"It is nice, but honestly is going to be the hardest thing about being in Japan. In America most schools don't have a strict dress code and students can wear virtually whatever they want. Now some school, mostly private, do have school uniforms. Also, the social norm for clothes are different as well. And it makes me sad that I can't wear some of my favorite clothes without being seen as like a slut or hoe," She answers. All three boy look at her, having not expected the words slut and hoe to come from her mouth.

"And what would you mean by that Gorro-san?" Kuroko is the first to speak up. Kagami already has an idea of what she means, as he had to stop her this morning from wearing a shirt that could be seen that way.

"Almost anything that shows more than just a bit of cleavage. In America it is more acceptable and honestly some clothes are designed to be such a low cut that it can even show some bra. Like this morning I was going to wear a shirt that I would have to be careful not to let my bra show around cleavage area."

"I had to stop her. But I do know that something like that is very common in America as everyday wear. Bras are starting to show more and going bra-less is also just as acceptable, right?" Kagami adds in. Yuzuki nods. Furihata and Kuroko are showing signs of having a hard time accepting that showing one's body so freely is normal.

Yuzuki notices. "You guys know how I tend to wear tighter clothes to define my body's natural curves?" Both boys nod. "In a sense that is what Kagami is referring to. The act of wearing clothes that flatter one's figure and sometimes emphasize the curves of the female body, revolving around the bust, waist, and butt." Both boys nod again having gotten what was being said. And again, Kagami is surprised on how well Yuzuki can explain things to people of different intelligent strengths. He bets that she could even teach him in academics.

 

* * *

 

Lunch goes by nicely. Though Kagami has to admit it is embarrassing when Yuzuki does stuff for her own intensive purposes, like getting him and Kuroko to sit on the same side of the table. When it all started Furihata and Kuroko were on one side and Kagami and Yuzuki on the other, but when Yuzuki asked Kuroko to help her find the bathroom, they came back and Yuzuki purposely sat down where Kuroko had been. So, in the end Kuroko and Kagami got to sit next to each other, now Kagami is grateful to be able to hold his boyfriend's hand, but she did it so obviously, and was even giddy about it.

Kagami, Kuroko and Yuzuki were all heading back to Kagami's apartment.

"Remind me to never trust you in a restaurant again." Kagami says from his spot a little too close to Kuroko.

"Hm? But you enjoyed being able to be secretly lovey dovey with _your boo_ ," She says from her place in front, looking over her shoulder. Kagami has to avert his eyes because he knows his face is red, so he decides to look at Kuroko who has a blush on his face. Kagami did say that Yuzuki was observant, and sometimes in the worst ways, it always seemed like she knew everything, and he means everything.

"Gorro-san, how do you know this stuff? And please stop giving me strange names," Kuroko says, frowning slightly at being called a _boo_. Kagami sucks back a snicker. Kuroko doesn't seem to get that it is a reference to someone's significant other, granted she did say it in English.

"I just do Kuroko. Also, what's wrong the lover nicknames?" Yuzuki asks and she turns to walk backwards, the street was not too busy at this time of day. 

"Lover nicknames?" Kuroko cocks his head to the side. 

"Yeah, like couples will call each other by a nickname that is not related to their name, stuff like _Babe, Honey, Sugar, Boo, Hun_ , et cetera," She says smiling. "If Taiga did refer to you in such a way I wouldn't have to go through my bowl of names. Though I do generally use them to tease Taiga without having to directly say boyfriend, cause that is so bland."

"Yuzuki, you are going to make one of our heads explode," Kagami says, not as red as before, but Kuroko seems to be as red as both of them. But Kagami has to admit he has thought about giving Kuroko a nickname before, but has refrained from doing so.

"Alright then. On another note, Taiga you promised to teach me how to make some basic Japanese meals. Tonight, I want to make curry. And we have the stuff, we went shopping yesterday." She says turning back around.

"Curry does sound nice," Kuroko chips.

"Fine."

After what happened with Aomine and Kise, Kuroko has opened up more and seems more comfortable with being around Yuzuki. Kagami had actually be freaking out about what the problem was, and was about to consult Yuzuki when he got the text, so it never did happen. But either way he is happy that Kuroko is coming over again. 

"Taiga!" Yuzuki yells from the bathroom. Kagami winces, this cannot be good.

Kuroko looks up at him from his side where he was semi cuddling. "She sounds mad. What did you do Kagami-kun?" Kagami just avoids eye contact. He has a feeling he know what it is.

"Did you use my face masks!? And my Shampoo and Conditioner that I had my mom send over from America!" She comes into the living room with her hair up in a towel, a loose tank top, shorts, and a face covered in a charcoal mask. Her hands are on her hips and she is raging.

"Face mask?" Kuroko whispers as he looks up at Kagami trying to imagine the big guy doing something so girly.

"I ran out of my stuff and couldn't find the stuff that I bought for you when you first got here. And I may have tried it, but I didn't think I used that much," Kagami states defensively. He had always seen girl rave over this face mask does this and oh this face mask makes my skin so smooth, he wanted to know what all the hype with about.

"The shampoo and conditioner are under the sink, and at least ask to use my masks. I have some that are cheap verse the ones that I use regularly." She says matter of factly. Kuroko is just sitting there wondering how this conversation is even happening.

"Yeah, sorry. But I was curious, I didn't think that stuff worked as much as it did." Kagami looks away and down at Kuroko who looks utterly and completely confused. Kagami cocks his head a little. Yeah, he would be confused too. He is big and only seems to care about basketball, so something as girly as doing a facial doesn't fit.

"Next time, ask me! We could do them together! Kuroko too!" Yuzuki says causing the bluenette to flinch.

"No," Kuroko says flatly.

"Come on, it could be family bonding," Yuzuki whines. This exchange goes on until Yuzuki's phone goes off signaling it is time to wash off the mask. And the discussion of a spa day with the three of them come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little wordy on Yuzuki's part.


	7. Yay School! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuki's first morning at Seirin.

Mornings are always the worst. She always feels like a zombie, and having to get up before the crack of dawn is not helping Yuzuki's motivation. All she wants to do is sleep, but she has to run, because otherwise she has to tactfully watch her diet and she likes sweets, so she gets up. Yuzuki takes one look in the mirror and thanks the lords that it is still dark out, now she wasn't downright ugly, but still the pale complexion of the dead paired with her somehow messy hair that she just put up and the baggy sweatpants and sweatshirt were not helping.

When she gets back she starts to brew some coffee, no wait, a cappuccino, and it's in an off brand Keurig. Then proceeds to physically drag Taiga out of bed until he thuds on the ground and wakes up.

" _Damn Yuzuki. Think you could wake me up nicer? Or let me sleep until my alarm?_ " Taiga complains as he looks at the clock and see he still has three minutes to sleep.

" _Naw, I need you to make breakfast. Now I'm going to do something about my hair._ " She says and walks into the bathroom. Kagami gets up and gets halfway dressed before heading to the kitchen to make omelets.

Yuzuki comes out shortly before food is fully ready, grabs the milk from the fridge and pours a bit into her cappuccino. "Want some?" She asks holding up the milk. Kagami nods and Yuzuki pours him a glass then sets it on the table before exiting the room. Kagami sets both plates down when Yuzuki come back in a pair of leggings and the undershirt of her school uniform.

"You ready for today?" Kagami asks as they eat.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Do you think I'll fit in?" Yuzuki asks as she sips from her cappuccino having finished her single omelet.

"Who knows. Though your bubbly and friendly, so that should make it easier." He says shoving the last part of his third omelet in his mouth. 

"Thanks," She answers and proceeds to finish her morning coffee. She frowns into the cup and decides to try a smoothie instead tomorrow... or both, probably both.

"I'll do the dishes while you go put on your perfect face," Kagami teases while taking the dishes to the sink.

"My face is always perfect," Yuzuki shoots back giving a small smile. "But a bit of makeup to emphasize my favorite features never hurt anyone." She shrugs and struts off into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Walking to school was not bad, but she really wanted to drive, but such is not the way in Japan. She at least wishes she could see Taiga and Kuroko walking to school together.

"How sad must one's life be to have to walk to school with their cousin and not their boyfriend," Yuzuki says acting a little melodramatic. She just narrowly dodges Taiga's hand that was headed her way to most likely grab her head.

"Since when have you been so obnoxious?" The taller boy asks, sighing.

"I've always been obnoxious," She answers with a smile. "Oomph, hey what'd you stop like that for?" She cries after running straight into Taiga's back.

"You know I've always wondered just how much earlier you are than me? Who would have thought only a couple of minute?" He says to a blob of light blue hair. Yuzuki walks out to the side of Taiga.

"Good morning Kagami-kun, Gorro-san" Kuroko says with a pleasant smile. Cuteness overload in Yuzuki's book, she loves watching the emotionless and stoic boy turn happy and relaxed when around his tall boyfriend.

"Well, I clearly seem to be in the way here, so I'll go on ahead," She says deciding to give the boys some space. She has turned around and was walking backwards towards an intersection, and was about to put her hands behind her head when Taiga pulled her arm. The bigger boy spun her around and forced her face to the light across the road that was lit red.

"The sign is red, you can't cross yet," Taiga whispers into Yuzuki's ear. He lets go and takes a few steps back from her. Yuzuki's brain can't quite catch up to what just happened. Like did her romantically challenged cousin actually do something undoubtedly slick? She places a hand on her ear and turns to Taiga.

"Kuroko your boyfriend just did something undoubtedly cool, and to someone else. What are you going to do?!" She cries as she runs to Kuroko's side and hugs his arm.

Kuroko just looks at her. "What am I even supposed to do? I cannot act jealous when I know the person is not a threat to our relationship." He says flatly, and most likely very amused.

"I don't know, hit him or something."

"Oi! I am right here you know, and I just saved you butt," Taiga protests.

"Oh, you know what, actually here." Yuzuki says completely ignoring Taiga while she digs through her bag. She then proceeds to hand an eraser to Kuroko. He examines it to find that _'IDIOT_ ' is written on one side. "I call it an idiot eraser. I made two earlier to in case I lost one, but I'll give you one. I have already flung it at Taiga twice since I made them a week ago." 

"An idiot eraser?" Kuroko asks as they now cross the street.

"Yeah, just aim at the big lugs head and shoot, it usually stops him from being or doing stupid things." Kuroko tosses the eraser in the air then catches it. He then nods his head and puts the eraser in his bag, seeing how such a thing could be useful in the future.

"Yo! Is everyone ready for recruiting?" Taiga shouts when they walk into the basketball gym. He gets a unanimous 'Yeees' from the second years.

Furihata runs up. "Kagami-san you and Kuroko-san are going to cover the stand. One because Kuroko-san is basically invisible, and two you would scare anyone you'd try to recruit." He says pointedly.

"Would there be room for a girl to help scout new members?" Yuzuki asks pooping out from behind Taiga.

"Huh? Yuzuki-san? Why would you be here?" Furihata blinks. Kuroko also seemed to agree. Granted the only person who didn't have a questioning look was Taiga, but then again, those two were always upfront with the other.

"Oh, I guess I should get an official club membership slip and write manager as position." She answers in her favorite way ever, roundabout but straight forward.

"Ma-ma-Manager!?" Furihata gapes. They can hear mummers from the second years. 'We're going to have a female manager?' 'And she's cute to boot.' 'But wouldn't she be a first year, if she is just signing up?' 'Oh, yeah. Then shouldn't she be at the opening ceremony for first years?'

"Yuzuki-chan is going to be our manager for a year?!" Kawahara runs up to ask, eyes shimmering ever so slightly.

"Yeah. Since I'm not going to participate in a club for a single year, I thought I might as well assist my basketball brained cousin in his club activities." This spurs another round of mummers from the seconds years, mostly consisting of shocks about her family relations.

"Well, then I guess we have a manager starting today." Fukuda says while handing her a piece of paper.

"Thanks, and the bonus is I can cook and know a variety of ways to get nutrition even if the original sources isn't available." Yuzuki adds. Everyone instantly winces, except Taiga. "What's wrong?" She asks looking up at her cousin.

"Coach tries to cook and tends to put protein powder and other supplements into the food." He answers.

"Ewe, no." Yuzuki pulls a discussed face. 

"Just to be sure, if you were making curry what would you add to put protein in it?" Furihata asks, trying to gage her cooking skills.

"Well I would try to add beef or chicken. Meat is a primal source of protein, but if meat is not available, things such as beans and nuts also provide ample amount of protein. Now those wouldn't be in the curry but something in a side dish. Since curry contains lots of vegetables, nothing more needs to be added. Now a dessert or side dish with fruit is a plus to get one's daily intake of natural healthy sugars..." Yuzuki starts.

"Alright, alright. You pass." Furihata cuts her off. She could keep going, Yuzuki has vast knowledge on how food affect the body and an idea of what types of nutrients a growing athlete would need. All thanks to her mother who taught her how to maintain a healthy body, and her older brother for being a football junkie.

"You can always give the whole topic to Coach Riko when she comes for practice later. But first we need to get new members." Kuroko says reminding everyone of their task at hand.

 

* * *

 

Handing out fliers was not hard. In fact, with her ability to be louder than the average Japanese person, thank you America, it was easy for her to get people's attention, not to mention she is pale and has striking red hair.

"Are you interested in basketball?" She asks a pretty tall boy who is carrying around a basketball. He has bleached hair and small gauges.

"Obviously, why else would I carry a ball around?" The guy scuffs. 

"Are you interested in joining this school's basketball club?" Yuzuki tries so hard to keep an award-winning smile on.

"Kuff, and what if I am?" The boy mocks. He is starting to really get on Yuzuki's nerves.

"Then I would offer to take you to the station where you can sign up as a trail member," She responds not letting the smile waver.

"No thanks, I don't need a girl to help me. Besides what would a girl like you do for a basketball club anyways?" He says walking off. 

Yuzuki watches him get a few feet away before turning to Furihata. "I'm taking a recruit to Taiga and Kuroko," She says before storming off and grabbing the boy's wrist. She pulls him to the two boys and forces the kid into a seat.

" _Make sure to discipline and scare the living shit out of this kid,_ " She says to Taiga before walking off to recruit some more people a bit ways away. The boy fills out the sign-up sheet and starts to act all high and mighty as he spins the basketball on his finger. Yuzuki takes it upon herself to knock the basketball down with her idiot eraser, which Kuroko catches and gives her a small smile, seeming to find it humorous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unnamed boy has about 8 mm gauges or 0g in AWG standards, and are not extremely flashy. And I actually just looked up gauge sizes for the purpose of this single boy. At least I'm thorough.


	8. Yay School! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school: Lunch

Kuroko just sat back and watched as the teacher started to call out names and people stood up and introduced themselves. This year him and Kagami sat one row away from the window, his big boyfriend still sitting in front of him. Yuzuki sat by the window one seat in front of Kagami. When she introduced herself as a full year foreign exchange student the whole class went up in a buzz.

What amused Kuroko the most was when Yuzuki nonchalantly hit Kagami square in the head with her idiot eraser. It was timed perfectly after Kagami had said he was going to be the best basketball player in Japan and take Seirin to number one, stopping him from any more declarations most of the class was over with. On top of that Yuzuki never go caught.

 

* * *

 

Lunch time was a mess. The second the bell rang for lunch almost every girl in the class was surrounding Yuzuki, bombarding her with questions, and Yuzuki answered each one that she could. This is the first time since they meet that Kuroko has thought that if Kise had a younger sister it'd have to be Yuzuki. He'd like to say just for the way she handles a crowd, but Kuroko had to admit that she was pretty, and personality wise she always seemed bubbly. Yet he would never dare to say any of this out loud considering what he saw her do to Aomine a few days back.

"What's so good about a foreign girl anyways?" He hears a male classmate pout. 

"You know you'd be over there if it wasn't for all of the girls." His buddy next to him pokes, nudging him in the side. The rest of the six boys laugh. 

"I know I would. I'd probably ask to date her too." Another one adds 

"Yeah, that wouldn't happen. You're not her type," Kagami says having come back from getting bread. He looms over the group of boys, with a tired look, like he is already over the subject.

"Huh? And how would you know that, Kagami?" The first boy asks. Kagami just shrugs him off and walk away. He sets the bag of bread on his desk then grabs a few out. 

"I did not know that Kagami-kun liked that kind of bread," Kuroko states, having observed that the bread was all too sweet for his meat loving boyfriend. 

"I don't." He answers. Kagami the turns in Yuzuki's direction. "Oi, Yuzuki!" He shouts at her. She looks in his direction and seems to say under her breath something in English, that Kuroko presumes is not the nicest. 

Kagami then tosses each bread singularly to Yuzuki, who catches them all, except the one that hit the window behind her. 

"Nice try Taiga. Next time you want to hit me with something, make it so I'm not prepared for it." This is the only thing she says to him before turning back to the group of girls who are now in awe at this turn of events.

"I did not know that Gorro-san like sweets," Kuroko says as Kagami sits down and starts to eat. The then hands Kuroko a thing of milk to go with his bento. 

"Yeah. I actually wondered if she was as bad as Murasakibara. But then I remembered when Tatsuya brought the big guy over with him and realized that she is not even half as bad as him."

"Then I should take her to some of the cafes around the area." Kagami give Kuroko a questioning look. "Momoi-san drags me out sometimes."

"Wait! How do you know the new girl so well, KAGAMI?!" One of the boys from before finally asks. The group of girls seemed to have already passed this conversation.

"Huh? Ah, Yuzuki and I are cousins. She is staying with me while in Japan. Just be lucky you don't have to deal with her grumpy ass in the morning." Kagami states.

"Wait you mean that the beauty of a foreign exchange student is your cousin?" The boys friend asks. The rest of the boys in class start to gather around, now very curious about this new development.

"Beauty?" Kagami chokes on some bread.

"Yes, she is." Kuroko decides to say, nodding his head in agreement. "She is very much like Kagami-kun. Loud and stubborn." Kagami gives him a pointed look and Kuroko just gives him a small smile back. 

Many of the boys give a satisfied look and go about their day, others stay wanting to hear more about the new girl. Kuroko looks up and sees Yuzuki getting ready to give Kagami a heart attack.

"Most Americans are louder compared to the Japanese, so it's not all that much of a surprise really," She says leaning into Kagami's back with her arms resting on his shoulder and her chin on his head. Kagami jumps a little at the sudden contact.

"Uhwa!" The boy who is standing next to Kagami shrieks. Even with all the eyes on them, the pair are relaxed and natural, speaking in English about what to do for dinner. The group of guys are all in a mess about how close they are to each other.

Kuroko stays quiet but is decently jealous at how they look like a couple. He may have told Yuzuki that he has no reason to be jealous, but it is one thing when they act intimately with just the three of them, and another when they do it in front of everyone. Kuroko knows that the jealousy is not pointed at Yuzuki herself, but the act of intimacy that he can not do in public, that these cousins get away with.

"...ko...ko...oko...roko...KUROKO!" Yuzuki shouts right in front of his face. During the time Kuroko was lost in his thoughts she had moved from draping herself on Kagami to close enough to kiss Kuroko. Kuroko flinches back.

"Ye...Yes?" He asks. Yuzuki pulls back to so she is just leaning on Kuroko's desk. Still recovering from the shock, Kuroko is barley able to make out an argument about Yuzuki being too close it makes Japanese people uncomfortable, and a retort about how it makes American's uncomfortable too.

Yuzuki directs her attention at the now recovered Kuroko. "I was thinking that it would be fun to have dinner with the rest of the basketball third years, Taiga and I cooking. You know, as like a way to celebrate my first day of school in Japan." She says excitedly.

Kuroko must admit he would like to try Yuzuki's cooking and the idea of getting to spend quality time with Kagami, even with the other third years around, was nice.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." He answers.

Yuzuki points her finger at Kagami and shouts "Ha!" Kagami groans and complains about not wanting to do it. While the rest of the class is wondering why Kuroko's opinion was the deciding factor to their argument. Kuroko also likes how almost everyone as some sort of blush on their face at the antics of his over friendly friend.

The rest of lunch goes by uneventfully, so to speak. Yuzuki returned to a group of girls and finishes eating, chattering away like girls do, at least that is what Kuroko thinks. Kagami is grumpy 'mumbling' about having to clean the bathroom because Yuzuki has too much stuff. Or about how his cousin has too much energy for some reason or another.

"Kagami-kun, that mumbling is becoming unpleasant, please stop." Kuroko finally asks, having gotten tired of the sulking brute.

"I swear, why are you always on her side?" He asks. Kuroko opens his mouth to retort but then realizes that Kagami may be right.

"I do not mean to be Kagami-kun. But I have yet to find something to disagree with her about," Kuroko answers instead.

Kagami groans. "No surprise, that girl only argues when she knows she is going to win. Which usually means she does not engage in an argument unless she is right. Ugh why is she always so... Ugh"

The bell rings for lunch to be over and the English teacher walks in. Everyone in class is either in awe, enjoying the native accent, or both, when Yuzuki reads a passage from the book. And then an argument, surprisingly civilized as in no shouting, in all English between Yuzuki and Kagami for the pure sake of letting everyone listen to an English conversation. Kuroko has to admit that this is the most interesting English class he has had in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured that it may be time to give a bit of info on Yuzuki.
> 
> Name: Yuzuki Gorro  
> Age: 16 (In America she would still be in 11th grade until August/September)  
> Birthday: June 20th (Gemini)  
> Height: 166 cm (5' 5.35")  
> Weight: Secret (Somewhere between 150-170 pounds. 68-77 kilograms)  
> Hair: Bright red and naturally wavy and fluffy. (She dampens and straightens it)  
> Eyes: Husky Blue (Just like Kuroko and Ningu, except more expressive)  
> Likes: Being right. Snack food... Food in general. Running. Teasing her friends. Cute  
> animals. MUSIC!!!!!!!!!  
> Dislikes: Assholes (especially the persistent kind). Scaly and slimy creatures (Fish,  
> reptiles, amphibians). Mornings! (with a passion). Crowds (She will be  
> surprised if she survives living in Tokyo)  
> Family: Mom (Lead singer of a band). Dad (Owns a music school for kids). Older  
> Brother Zack (190.5 cm/ 6'3", American football quarterback. Dream Job:  
> Quarterback for the NFL)  
> Dream Job: Currently planing on surpassing her mother in the music industry.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I am claiming Nigo as a pomsky (Pomeranian husky mix). He is undoubtedly a husky mix (his eyes say everything), but the fact that when they found him he was like already 1 years old (I spent about two hours trying find this out) leads me to believe that he is also part Pomeranian, because of his small size. Please don't hate on me, this is just my thoughts on that matter.


End file.
